Hold Me in your arms
by AriaEzraFan
Summary: After Aria and Ezra break up, Aria becomes involved with a new guy. At a first glance the are the 'picture perfect' couple. But in reality they aren't. Ezra notices a change in Aria, will he figure it out and save her? Or will Aria end it all? Please read and review. This story will contain Abuse and Rape so please be aware. Enjoy. *Complete*
1. Encounters

Aria sat shivering in the local café, the Brew as it was commonly known. It was winter and even though the heater was on it was still freezing. She had been there almost all afternoon and there were only about five people in there.

Aria stared enviously at the couple sitting two tables down from her, they were happily curled up on the sofa nestled in each other's warmth. The guy had his arms wrapped around the girl protectively and they were looking at something on the girls phone.

Aria wished she had a relationship like that, she used to but it was complicated. He wasn't really her age. With Ezra Aria could be who she wanted to be. But with her new boyfriend it wasn't that simple. She had to be who HE wanted her to be.

Aria sipped her coffee relaxed as the warm liquid seeped into her. She curled up tighter when the door opened and continued to read. She didn't notice the presence behind her.

"Aria?" Aria jumped as the voice disturbed her making her coffee erupt from the lid and splatter over her cold body. Aria winced as the liquid burnt her soft skin.

"Jesus I'm sorry" Aria looked up, Ezra. He looked sorry, his forehead crinkled in concern.

"No. No it's fine" Aria laughed though Ezra could see her wincing.

"May I sit?" he asked, Aria hesitated of course she wanted him to sit, she wanted to hug him and kiss him but she couldn't. Ezra saw her hesitate. But smiled when she nodded.

Aria bookmarked her page and put down her book. She looked up into Ezra's warm adoring eyes and her heart melted.

Aria lifted her right hand to move a wisp of hair from her eyes. She forgot about the bandage she forgot about the previous night.

"Aria! What happened to your hand?" Ezra asked worriedly as he eyed the bandage wrapped around her tiny wrist.

 _"_ _Aria! Where are you?" Jake slurred crashing around the house. Aria was cowering in the corner when he found her._

 _"_ _WHY WERE YOU HIDING?!" He yelled roughly grabbing her. Aria shook her head and cried._

 _"_ _ANSWER ME!" He screamed. When he received no response he pushed her into the wall, Aria's hand was flung into a mirror, it splinted tearing Aria's hand up._

"Aria?" Ezra asked snapping her from her trance.

"Mhm!?" Aria replied.

"What happened to your hand?" He asked.

"I uh, tripped" Aria lied. Ezra didn't look convinced but could tell she didn't want to talk about it.

Aria looked down to her phone; it read 7:37. _SHIT_ Aria mentally kicked herself.

"Uh Ezra, I um. Have to ah. Go" she mumbled as she stood up.

Ezra looked like a wet puppy. "I uh. Okay do you want me to drive you?" he asked.

Aria shook her head "No. Sorry, But thanks" Aria smiled and nodded as she walked out the door into the crisp cold air of the night.

Ezra shook his head sadly, but smiled as he saw Aria's copy of 'To kill a mockingbird' on the table. He could give it to Aria at school, then they could talk, he needed to talk to her, he knew something was wrong.

 **A/N: I know it is short, but it is just a little taster to see if it sparks any interest. It will be a story mainly focusing on the relationship between Ezria. Though the abuse will be a main factor too. Please review and tell me if you like. I also except ideas and suggestions about how to make it better. Please stick with this story, it will get better and have posts more Ezria fluff and love.**

 **Thank you for reading**


	2. Breaking

"I am so sorry I'm late Jake!" Aria yelled worriedly as she opened the door. "I lost track of time then…." She trailed off when she saw him standing at the top of the stairs beer bottle in hand. He wiped the wetness from his lips and threw the bottle at the floor.

He came thundering down the stairs once at the bottom he grabbed her by the hair and dragged her into the lounge. He threw her against the floor and started to kick her. His face portrayed a look of sheer hatred, Aria had no clue why she did everything he asked.

Aria brought her shaking hands to her crying face to protect herself from further damage. He grabbed her wrists and pulled them out the way.

"Jake please!" Aria cried "I'm sorry I am late!" she exclaimed.

Jake scoffed before laughing a stupidly loud laugh "I am not mad because you're late!" He fumed

"Then why are you kicking me?!" she retorted.

"I lost the match!" he spat. Picking her up and pushing her into the wall. He forcefully smacked himself into her lips

"I love you baby. Do you love me?!" He demanded. Aria's breath hitched.

"Yes" she whispered.

"What?" He spat pulling her closer

Aria closed her eyes and hesitated "Yes!" Aria spoke louder.

"Good." He grunted.

He grabbed Aria's wrist and dragged her into the kitchen and slammed her into the fridge.

"Make me tea!" he demanded.

After he had eaten he threw Aria to the floor.

He left Aria on the floor while he went out drinking. Aria curled up into a ball as sobs racked her tiny body.

The next day Aria had more bruises so she had to wear longer clothes instead of using up her concealer. Nobody would question her, it was winter and cold.

She checked her phone; 6 unread messages. One from Emily, Hanna, Spencer, two from Jake and one from Ella. She would have to think of excuses her friends don't let silence slide.

She shook her head and threw her phone in her bag and left for school.

 **A/N; Thanks for reading. Please review. When do you want Ezra to find out a) chapter 4 or b) chapter 5 let me know.**


	3. Bruises

When Aria got to her locker she was swarmed by Hanna, Emily and Spencer. They threw constant questions at her and she couldn't get a word in edgeways.

"Where were you?"

"Are you okay?"

"Why didn't you answer your phone?"

"Were you with Jake?"

"Did you spend the night?"

"Did you have sex?"

"GUYS!" Aria yelled.

"Sorry" Spencer said.

"We are just worried about you!" Emily groaned

"Well I am okay. So it doesn't matter where I was" Aria stated.

"Ok. Ok. Sorry!" Hanna muttered.

"English with Fitzy first" Spencer stated waggling her eyebrows.

"Don't call him that!" Aria groaned.

"Why? You and not dating anymore!" Hanna pointed out.

"Just don't!" Aria exclaimed.

xxxx

"Good Morning" Mr Fitz said to the class. He smiled his dashing smile making half the girls swoon.

"Today we will be writing essays on how Shakespeare portrays Capulet in Rpmeo and Juliet.

The lesson went by in a blink of an eye and Aria couldn't be happier she was about to run out when Ezra called her over.

"Hi Aria." He smiled and ushered her to his desk. "You left this in the café" he said passing her the book.

"Thanks" Aria uttered before running out the class leaving a stunned Ezra standing alone.

At lunch Jake surprised Aria at school they sat down at a table near the English block. Aria had a tray of food in front of her; it had chicken pasta, coke and a chocolate brownie.

"Are you going to eat that?" Jake asked pointing at her tray.

Aria nodded. And looked around the food court locking eyes with Mr Fitz who was sitting a table down.

"Yes" Aria mumbled.

"Well I don't think that is a good idea!" Jake stated.

"Why?" Aria asked.

"Let's face it Aria. You are fat!" Jake exclaimed.

Aria felt tears prick in her eyes as she pushed her tray away and ran into the block. Ezra saw and discreetly ran after her while Jake tucked in to her food.

"Aria?" Ezra called looking for Aria, she was leant against the wall crying.

"Aria!? What is wrong!?" he asked kneeling in front of her.

"Nothing" she sniffed though Ezra wasn't convinced he knew Aria and he knew when she was sad

When Ezra didn't leave she looked up "LEAVE!" She yelled.

Ezra sighed and nodded before heading outside.

After a while Aria went back outside to Jake who was going to take her back to his apartment.

Aria had begged him to let her stay but he didn't listen. "I need to keep up with work!" Aria argued.

"You don't need good grades. All you are going to be is a maid OR my slave!" Jake laughed.

Aria felt tears prick in her eyes. "I want to be a writer!" she muttered.

"WHAT?!" Jake yelled "Aria you are to stupid to be a writer" he laughed.

When they got to his place he barely waited two seconds before pulling off her clothes.

"Jake. Not today. Please. Stop "Aria cried as he pushed her to the floor.

"I'm the boss!" he spat. Tugging off his own clothes.

Aria cried for the whole two hours of him raping her. It was the twelfth time he had raped her; the first time she was shocked because he had never hurt her before.

She would of left but he said that he would hurt Ezra and Mike if she didn't stay with him. She loved Mike so much and would hate herself if he were hurt because of her, and she still really cared for Ezra.

When Jake was done he stood up and left leaving Aria broken on the floor. It took great effort to push her weak body off the floor. She shakily walked into the bathroom and stared at her naked body. It was littered with hundreds of bruises.

Jake was right she was looking a bit fat. Aria knew what to do though, she had seen it on TV. She would sick it up. That would make Jake happy. She knelt down and lowered her head over the toilet. She pushed a finger down her throat. There was a tingling and then the few bits of chicken she had eaten were in the toilet.

Aria smiled. Excellent. Jake will be so happy.

She though about earlier Ezra didn't deserve her attitude but he had no right to ask her if she was okay. He broke it off. He wasn't aloud to care.

She had considered telling Ezra on several occasions but, what could he do? What would he do? He probably wouldn't care. Nobody did.

She stared at the biggest bruise on her body, she had gotten it four days ago when she 'tripped' down some stairs, it was massive and it was on the side of her body. She looked at her face where a black eye was forming then she looked down to her chest, one time when Jake was assaulting her he cut her l breast with a knife, it hurt like hell. It still did.

Despite her conflicting thoughts on Ezra she wanted nothing more than him to wrap his strong arms around her and to protect her.


	4. Help!

**A/N: This chapter is a little bit more graphic than usual, so read at your own risk.**

The next day Aria had to drag herself out of bed. She did not want to go to school to see Ezra. Ezra. Ezra. All she could think about was Ezra. All she wanted was Ezra all she needed was Ezra.

Ezra was loving and kind and he would never hurt her.

She slumped over to her wardrobe and selected a black skull jumper dress, it was a hotter day than it had been but she had to cover the bruises she was also scarcely thin because she hadn't been eating because she was 'fat' and people would worry.

She pulled on black ankle boots and a choker.

Aria's school day was pretty uneventful, all three of her friends were on a trip so it was just Aria.

She didn't have English for which she was very grateful for, she couldn't face Ezra and his sweet face. His caring faced. His loving face.

She did however have History, Maths, Art, R.E and Science. She couldn't focus on anything.

At the end of the day Aria was going to her locker when she practically crashed into Ezra which sent her toppling to the floor.

She fell on her back which was already bruised, she felt tears in her eyes as she tried to keep them down.

Nobody else was around so it was just Aria and Ezra in the hall.

"Aria!?" Ezra exclaimed flexing out a hand "I am SO sorry!" he gasped helping her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked his face pained.

"It's fine. I'm fine" she winced. Rubbing her back. Ezra wasn't convinced.

"Are you sure?" he pushed which received a meek nod from Aria.

Ezra looked so sorry as he turned and walked into the staff room which was next to his classroom.

Aria shook her head as she limped over to her locker he was so caring. She took out a chocolate bar and started to eat it. She didn't care if she was fat she was starving.

"Surprise!" someone growled as her eyes were covered by rough hands.

Aria turned round to see Jake standing there. He grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Jake" she uttered forcing a smile on her face.

His eyes focused on the chocolate bar in Aria's hand. He snatched it from her his eyes ablaze with fury.

"I told you not to eat!" he exclaimed throwing it at her. Aria flinched as it hit her face. She rubbed it.

"I was hungry!" she complained

Jake grabbed Aria's arm roughly as he pulled her into a nearby classroom. Which just so happened to be Ezra's. Jake grabbed Aria's shoulder and pushed her to the floor.

He kicked at Aria; he kicked her face, he back, her stomach, anywhere he could touch. Aria was crying and writhing in pain by this point.

"I told you not to eat. YOU DISOBAYED ME!" He screamed. Grabbing her by the hair and pulling her up he slammed her into the chalkboard, letting her slide to the floor.

He started to tug the clothes of Aria's limp bleeding body.

"NO! Jake not here!. Not at school! Please!" Aria cried.

"Shut up you skanky whore!" Jake exclaimed covering her mouth with his hand.

He continued to pull off her clothes.

He caressed and scratched at her pale body.

Aria cried as he pushed his fingers inside her.

"Urg. You like that? You do! You whore!" he laughed moving his lips to her breast in which he bit down. Hard.

"Shut up!" he growled. Pulling her up and slamming her into the desk.

"Jake, We are over.! I'm sorry but I can't deal with this anymore!" Aria to stand up but failing as Jake pulled her down again.

"YOU can't deal with this! You can't deal with this!?No we are over. When I say we are over!" Jake stated slapping her cheek. "If you leave I will go and kill Ezra. RIGHT NOW!" he barked.

"Sorry" Aria whimpered.

"SORRY!?" Jake yelled slamming head into the desk, again and again.

"Jake" Aria rasped "Please"

Aria felt the hard grip of Jakes hand leave her neck and she closed her eyes, waiting for the hit that never came. Aria's shaky legs made her collapse to the floor and her breath was ragged.

Aria chanced a look up to see Jake held down on the floor by… Ezra.

"IF YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU!" Ezra yelled.

"Fine. I don't need her she is just a skanky whore" Jake spat slamming out the room.

Aria was still slumped against the desk, naked and bloody. She was whimpering and crying whist struggling to breathe.

"Aria?" Ezra asked unsurely walking towards her. He crouched in front of her and cupped her chin lifting her face to see it. He gasped there were a gash on her forehead and her lip was bleeding.

"Aria? Please talk to me" he begged sitting next to her.

They sat unmoving in silence for what felt like hours. Eventually Ezra stood up.

"Aria, shall I help you back into your clothes?" he asked. Aria nodded. Ezra grabbed her dress and gave it to her.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you!" he sniffed, tears in his eyes. Aria shrugged and bit her lip.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" he asked looking at her intently. Aria nodded.

"Your apartment?" She whispered. Ezra nodded.

The drive to his apartment was deadly silent. Ezra wanted to talk but Aria didn't. What would they say?

"E…E…Ez…Ezra I.. i… i… am scared" Aria mumbled.

Ezra felt his heart break he wanted nothing but her to feel safe.

"I know… I know… I want nothing but to make you feel safe, that JERK will regret EVER laying his eyes on you." Ezra promised.

 **A/N; There you go. Ezra knows. But that won't be the end of the drama! I want something big to happen but I can't decide what. A) Aria is pregnant with Jakes baby or B) Jake rapes Aria again after breaking into Ezra's apartment or C) Both. Please leave a comment for what you want to happen and what you thought. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Love

Ezra sighed heavily as he looked at the beautiful sleeping girl in his bed; she had bruises everywhere but despite this she still looked perfect.

Ezra felt a swell of admiration for her, he knew she was brave, but not this brave she had suffered hell.

He knew without talking to her that it had been going on a while, he felt so bad for her. He felt sick knowing someone would do this to her, for months.

He felt guilt that he didn't protect her.

Around tenish Aria woke up to find Ezra staring at her. Aria rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked annoyed.

"Because you are beautiful and I'm worried" Ezra smiled "I made you some tea" Ezra stated.

Aria shook her head "Not hungry!" she admitted.

. "Come on you have to eat!" Ezra exclaimed.

"I'm too fat to eat" Aria whispered

"What? Did Jake tell you that? Have you not been eating? When did you last eat?" Ezra bombarded

"I don't deserve food, if I don't eat I will die sooner!" . Aria announced.

Ezra gasped and looked at Aria. "Why on earth would you want to die?" he asked.

"Because I HATE myself!" she exclaimed. Ezra's face crumpled and he moved to sit closer to Aria.

"Well I LOVE you and it would kill me to lose you!" Ezra exclaimed angrily.

"Please don't hit me" Aria begged. Ezra was taken aback. Aria didn't really think he'd hurt her, did she?

Ezra raised his hand making Aria scream in fear.

"Aria. I would never hit you. Or hurt you. I love you" he cried.

Aria's face relaxed though she was still sobbing.

Aria fell asleep in Ezra's arms after crying and refusing to eat. Ezra had kept trying but eventually gave up.

Ezra had to nip out to get some milk, leaving Aria sleeping in his bed. Little did he know Jake was waiting for him to leave.

When Ezra was gone Jake smashed Ezra's apartment window startling Aria awake.

"E…Ezra?..." Aria asked groggily, Jake smiled and stepped forward a ,menacing grin on his face.

"Guess Again. Bitch" Jake spat.

"Jake. Leave you can't be here!" Aria exclaimed her eyes rounded with fear.

"I can go wherever I want. And I will" he spat.

He rushed towards Aria a sick grin plastering his face.

"Jake!" Aria screamed as he slammed her head into the wall. Aria could feel blood trickling down her forehead as Jake ripped off her clothes.

 **A/N: I know its short, but I don't want to use all my ideas up at once. Doing shorter chapters means that my ideas can be spread out. Please review. Thanks for reading.**


	6. backwards

"Jake. Leave you can't be here!" Aria exclaimed her eyes rounded with fear. As she backed up on the bed.

"I can go wherever I want. And I will" he spat.

He rushed towards Aria a sick grin plastering his face.

"Why did you leave me Aria?" Jake asked touching her cheek.

"I… I…. I…" Aria stammered tensing at the touch.

Jake lunged towards the bed and yanked Aria up by her hair.

He threw her into the wall knocking down the pictures that were up there. As they hit the ground glass splintered everywhere.

Aria was curled up in a ball on the floor. As Jake kicked her face. Blood trickled down her forehead as cuts formed on her face.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ARIA!?" he demanded. Picking her up and shoving her into Ezra's television which toppled over and smashed on the floor. .

"You. Were killing me" Aria cried.

Jake grabbed Aria's wrist and yanked her up throwing her on the bed.

"We haven't had fun in ages!" Jake complained unbuttoning top and gagging Aria. Aria cried muffled tears as he ripped off her clothes

"You WILL enjoy this you-" Jake was cut off by the sound of Ezra opening the door.

"Aria?" Ezra called "What happened in here?' he asked walking fully into the apartment. He wandered to his bedroom where he saw a man on top of Aria.

He could hear her cries even though they were muffled and immediately ran to the man and yanked him off Aria. He couldn't help but remember the first time he had done this and it pained him to remember the awful day at the school.

Ezra repeatedly punched Jake in the face until blood splattered out. He fell on the floor crashing into a table.

"If you ever come here again I will KILL you literally!" Ezra spat.

Jake stood up and scrambled out of the door. Leaving Aria crying on the bed and Ezra standing in the middle of smashed apartment.

Ezra finally remembered what had just happened and ran to Aria's shaking body.

" . Aria it's okay I'm so sorry" Ezra soothed stroking her head. But at the touch Aria shrank away from him cowering on the bed.

"Aria…" Ezra started. He hated Jake so much he made Aria afraid of everyone even him. He would never ever hurt Aria because he loved her conditionally.

"I'm sorry" she cried.

"For what baby? It's not your fault." Ezra asked.

"The… the… TV" Aria sniffed looking up.

"Aria. I don't care about the fucking TV. I care about you" He said softly.

Aria leant against Ezra as tears fell from her eyes. Ezra knew she had been through so much and to be attacked and raped while recovering would send her spiralling down again.

After a while she fell aisle and Ezra carefully put her down on the bed and covered her with a blanket.

"I love you" he whispered planting a kiss on her bruised face.


	7. Ideas?

**A/N: Soooo sorry guys this is not an update, I just can't think of anything to write…. Please please please give me ideas if you want me to continue (That sounds like blackmail :\\...) I just am completely stuck about where to take this story….**


	8. Screams

_Why did you leave me? Why did you leave me? Why did you leave me?_

Jakes words swirled round Aria's head as she sipped her coffee.

Ezra came and sat down next to Aria. He looked at her "Aria, how are you feeling?" he asked.

Aria stared blankly at the wall in front of her. Ezra's eyes softened.

He reached out to touch her cheek and she instinctively flinched but still did not speak.

Ezra's eyes filled with tears "Aria. Please." He pleaded.

Aria closed her eyes briefly and shifted away from Ezra.

 _Why did you leave me? Why did you leave me? Why did you leave me?_

Ezra sighed and pulled out his phone. "Spencer? Is Emily and Hanna with you?" Ezra asked.

"Mr Fitz- Uh. Ezra. Yes! Is Aria there we haven't heard from her?!" Spencer rushed.

"Yes! She needs you all, please can you come over?" He asked.

"Yes! Of course! What happened, Why is she with you where is Jake?" Spencer asked.

"Well long story short… Jake… abused Aria… Can you just come?"

"OMG! Of course!" Spencer hung up.

Ten minutes later Spencer, Emily and Hanna arrived;

When they saw Aria they gasped bruises marred her pale skin and cuts littered her face.

"Aria?" Emily cried staring at her tiny friend.

"Aria your friends are here…" Ezra stated.

Aria continued to stare blankly at the wall.

"Aria?" Spencer asked "Look at us!" she asked.

"ARIA!" Hanna yelled. "STOP BEING A FUCKING DRAMA QUEEN!"

Ezra, Spencer and Emily all stared at her "Hanna!" Spencer reprimanded.

"What? Jake hit her like twice and she is acting all blank!" Hanna argued.

"NO! Jake did not just 'hit her like twice' he HIT and RAPED her consistently for weeks! He attacked her last night and she has completely shut down.!" Ezra exclaimed.

Emily had tears in her eyes and Spencer and Hanna were close.

"Oh" Hanna said.

"OH?" Ezra yelled "OH!? I THINK YOU SHOULD LEAVE!" he yelled opening the door.

Hanna huffed and stomped out the door.

Emily and Spencer exchanged a look. "We're sorry, she had no excuse to act like that" Emily mumbled.

Ezra shrugged and sat down on the couch. "I don't know what to do, I'm scared" Ezra admitted.

"It's ok…. She is strong. She can handle it" Spencer reassured him.

Ezra's eyes filled with tears "No. She acts strong but she isn't she is weaker than she seems"

Spencer sat down next to Ezra and put her hand on his knee comfortingly "You can help her" she said.

That's all it took for Ezra to breakdown; "No! I can't!, She won't let me" he sobbed.

"Look Mr Fi- Ezra. Aria IS strong and if anyone can do it you CAN help her. You are an amazing guy and she loves you so much, if anyone can help her it is you." Emily said.

"Spence and I need to go, but please call if you need anything" Emily said, hugging Ezra.

Ezra smiled weakly as he shut the door, he slowly sunk to his knees and cried.

****Later****

"Aria?" Ezra asked slowly. Aria continued to stare at the wall.

"Aria, love, would it be okay if I bathe you?" he asked walking into his bedroom.

Aria continued her staring but moved her head slightly, it was enough for him.

He pushed his strong arms underneath her tiny body and lifted her gently taking her into the bathroom. He sat her on top of the toilet while he filled her bath with warm water and rose scented bubbles.

Once he had drawn the bath he gently placed Aria inside careful not to hurt her.

Ezra sat on the floor and clasped Aria's bony hand.

"Just relax" Ezra cooed rubbing her hand lightly. Aria lowered herself so she was slanted and rested her head on the wall. She closed her eyes and slipped into a dream world…

 _"_ _EZRA?!" Aria yelled running around his dark apartment. She desperately tried to find the light switch but the wall disappeared._

 _"_ _EZRA?" Aria called again. She was running… running but something grabbed her leg making her fall down –down._

 _"_ _HELP!" She screamed as the wind thrashed her around. She came to land on something squishy. It was Ezra._

 _"_ _Oh! Ezra I thought you left me!" She exclaimed. She touched his cheek but screamed when a red goo came off._

 _She sobbed into his chest "No! No! Ezra please!" Aria cried._

 _"_ _I took care of it" A voice said. Aria spun around to see Jake, a bloody knife in his hand._

 _"_ _NOOO!" Aria screamed._

 _"_ _You're next!'' He grinned slamming the knife into her chest._

Aria awoke to Ezra gently shaking her; tears streamed down her cheeks as she hyperventilated.

"Hey. Shhh. Babe. It's okay" Ezra gently caressed her back as she calmed down.

Ezra grabbed a towel and gently wrapped around Aria's shaking body before lifting her out.

He gently lay her on the bed, he pulled out some of her pyjamas before leaving her to sleep.

 ** _Beep Beep._**

Ezra bit his lip and the colour drained from his cheeks as he checked the caller I.D with a shaky hand her pressed 'accept'.

"Hello?" He said camly.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Beep Beep._**

Ezra bit his lip and the colour drained from his cheeks as he checked the caller I.D with a shaky hand her pressed 'accept'.

"Hello?" He said camly.

"Hi! Ezra, it's Ella- have. Have you heard from Aria?" She asked in one breath.

Ezra sighed. "Yes, I have" Ezra replied ,meekly.

"Well? Where is she?" Ella asked exasperatedly.

"She… she is here… with me…" Ezra hesitatedly announced.

"Why the fuck is she that sleaze" Byron said from the background.

"Something… happened… I can't discuss it over the phone… I'm spry" he said before hanging up. He sighed why was it all so complicated?.

Ezra looked at Aria who was still sleeping. He went over to her and kissed her forehead.

Aria woke up when his lips came on contact with her skin.

She blinked her hazel eyes.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you" Ezra whispered.

Aria shook her head "It's fine".

After a long silence Aria spoke up; "Ezra. I- uh- will you…- uh- come with me to- uh- tell- my- ah- parents?" she muttered.

"Of course Aria" he said pulling her into a hug.

"So?" Ella asked expectantly. Staring at Aria And Ezra.

Aria looked at Ezra. Then at her mum and then the floor.

"Jake and I broke up" Aria croaked.

"We could tell" Byron said.

"He… he…" Aria couldn't finish her sentence due to crying so hard.

"Ezra? What did he do?" Ella asked.

"He-" Ezra bit his lip "-He raped and abused Aria".

Ella's eyes filled with tears "Oh Aria"

Ella wrapped her arms round Aria.

"I'm going to kill that SON OF A BITCH!" Byron screamed.

"Ezra did already" Aria said hugging Ezra.

"Thank you Ezra" Ella said.

"Are you okay?" Ezra asked Aria.

Aria nodded as she spooned another mouthful of pasta Into her mouth.

"No. No you're crying" Ezra announced. "What is it?" he asked moving to sit next to her.

"I was just thinking. I don't deserve you. I broke up with you and you still love me. You should HATE me!".

"I could never hate you Ar, there is only so much we can handle" Ezra said softly stroking her cheek.

"That's just it! You should!" Aria quipped.

"It was upsetting yes. But I understand it was a huge thing to take in. You already went through so much!" Ezra exclaimed grabbing her hand.

"I love you Ez." Aria whispered.

"I love you too. So much" Ezra replied.

Aria woke up in the middle of the night in agony, she felt something wet between her legs. She put her hand down to the wetness and brought it back up, it was blood, lots of it.

"EZRA!" Aria yelled.

Ezra ran to the bed. "What? What is it?" he asked worriedly.

"So much blood" she cried. "It hurts!" she groaned.

Ezra scooped Aria up and ran out of his apartment.

He gently placed her on the passenger seat and drove to the hospital.

Aria woke up the next day, she was still in hospital with Ezra at her side.

She tried to sit up but Ezra stopped her. "Aria?" Ezra asked.

"I was so worried!" he exclaimed.

"Wha…What happened?" Aria asked.

"Aria, did you know you were pregnant?" he asked.

Aria shook her head "Were?" Aria asked as tears filled her eyes.

"Yes. You lost the baby" Ezra said sadly.

Aria threw herself into Ezra's chest and cried.

"I killed it. I'm a monster!" She cried.

"Aria. Shh. Listen. It was not your fault. Understand. It WAS NOT your fault!"

But Aria didn't listen. She killed her baby and she hated herself for it.


	10. Pizza?

"Yes. You lost the baby" Ezra said sadly.

Aria threw herself into Ezra's chest and cried.

"I killed it. I'm a monster!" She cried.

"Aria. Shh. Listen. It was not your fault. Understand. It WAS NOT your fault!"

But Aria didn't listen. She killed her baby and she hated herself for it.

1 week later…

"Aria!" Ezra pleaded "Please eat something"

Aria didn't listen she stared at the blank wall in front of her showing no recollection of hearing him.

Ezra's heart broke for her. She had been through so much.

Ezra sat down next to Aria on the bed and wrapped his strong arms around her.

"I love you so much" he whispered into her hair.

"Why do you love me?" Aria whispered.

"What?" Ezra asked. "Aria. I love you because you're beautiful and amazing and I couldn't imagine my life without you."

"Bu- b- but I k-k-k-killed my baby" Aria whimpered.

"Aria, listen that was not you're fault" Ezra exclaimed.

"Honestly?" Aria whispered as she looked to Ezra with her tear filled eyes.

"Honest" he said kissing her forehead.

"I'm going to have a bath, you can come to if you want" Aria said as she got off thed and walked to the bathroom.

Ezra smiled and nodded. He stood and pulled of his red shirt, revealing his toned chest. Aria blushed and looked down.

When Aria came into the bathroom Ezra was already inside the bath. She stared at his naked body, she had not been intimate with Ezra in ages and was nowhere near ready but he wouldn't make her di anything she didn't want to do. She could trust Ezra.

She was hesitant to take of her robe though, even though she trusted Ezra with her life, she was ashamed with her body. It repulsed her. Her bones poked out scarily. Her skin was still littered with bruises.

She let the robe fall to the floor before climbing into the warm water. She could feel Ezra's manhood against her butt.

"Uh. Aria I'm so sorry, if you're uncomfortable I can go" he said as he moved around.

"No, it's fine" she mumbled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. It's okay because I love you. I know it's not your fault" Aria said softly.

~ Later ~

Aria's head was on Ezra's chest as they lay on the sofa watching 'Carrie' one of Aria's all-time favourite films. Halfway through Aria's stomach started rumbling loudly. Ezra chuckled heartily.

"Hungry?" he questioned.

"No" Aria mumbled.

"Aria" Ezra reprimanded.

"Maybe. Just a little. Tiny bit" Aria said slowly.

"Chinese?" Ezra asked.

"Uh. I was thinking more along the lines of an extra-large cheese pizza" Aria said quietly. "But then again I need to lose weig-" Ezra interrupted;

"No! An Extra-large pizza it is. I'll be back soon. Will you be okay?" he asked.

Aria nodded. "Lock the door!" she called.

 **A/N: I have returned! After my time away. Not that I went anywhere... (ahem).**

 **Anyway, sorry for the delays in updates, I have started my GCSE's now and I have a lot of homework.**

 **Anyway (again) thank you for all your constant support and reviews in all my stories. It is appreciated.**

 **Thank you for reading, please review.**

 **OH and before you go, do you mind checking out my Wattpad books? I write basically the same soft of thing (teacher student relationship and abuse) not many people read my Wattpad things and I know people read my fanfic's so pretty please.**

 **My Wattpad account is gothichorror13.**

 **Thanks!**

 **-N**


	11. Chapter 11

I updated yesterday so this is an A\N.

Annoyed chapter 3 . 9h ago

In all your stories you say that they're discussing Caupulet from Romeo and Juliet. Caupulet is the name of Juliet's family, not a person dipshit. I'd read the play before trying to act smart, and using it in one of your predictable stories

Hi 'Annoyed',

Pleased to meet you I'm 'dipshit'. Yes Capulet is the name of Juliet's family (A* for knowing that). Capulet IS a person Lord Capulet is Juliet's dad and I call him Capulet as a shortened version. I have read the play- in fact studied it for a year and have seen two film versions and the play live on stage.

Who said I was trying to act smart? I didn't and I'm not. I just wanted to write. If my stories are so predictable THEN DON'T READ THEM.

In the future if you are going to comment mean things please use your real account name so it doesn't seem like you are a scared coward afraid to use your real account. And anyway I'd not comment next time before being a mean bitch.

Xxxxx 'Dipshit'


	12. Pizza and Pie

The door slammed shut making Aria jump. She turned around to see Ezra holding a pizza in one hand and a pie in the other.

Aria jumped off the couch and grabbed the pizza lifting the lid and carrying it to the sofa. She plonked down and started to eat it hungrily. Once the had devoured the pizza Aria lay with her head in Ezra's chest as they watched TV.

Ezra looked down at his beautiful girlfriend. She meant more to him than anything in the world. He would take a bullet heck cut off all his limbs if it meant she would be safe.

He wanted to protect her.

He needed to protect her.

"Ezra" came Aria's small voice. Ezra looked down startled as he thought she was asleep.

"Yes sweetie?" He asked.

"Can we have pie now please?" Aria asked happily.

Ezra grinned and nodded. Aria sat up as Ezra grabbed the plates.

Ezra took a knife and carefully cut into the pie. Inside was a box.

"Ezra, what is this?" Aria asked curiously.

"This" Ezra said pulling out the box

"Is me" he said as he got down on one knee

"Asking" he opened the box

"Will you marry me?"

Aria screamed as she leapt into Ezra's embrace. "YES! Yes a thousand times YES!" Aria cried.

They both knew that if they were together they could be happy. He would protect her. And she would cherish him for the rest of their lives.

The End

 _ **A/N: Yes it is short and sudden, but I was bored with the story and had run out of ideas. Thank you so much to everyone that followed/ favourited and reviewed it made writing for you so much more worth while. I am sorry it came to an end so wuickly but hey at least they are getting married. Maybe at some point I'll write a wedding one shot, if you're interested please tell me in the reviews. Thank you for reading!**_


End file.
